Manhunt
Manhunt is the ninth episode of the first season. Teaser The Romulan Star Navy headquarters asks the crew of the to set course for "home", only they find out that they didn't have the ship recalled upon arriving. They were sent to search for another ship that didn't return from a survey mission. Summary Act One Upon flying away from Malachor V, the Bouteina received a new mission: chart new planets in search of metals or agricultural worlds. And they receive bad news from home: Praetor Tal'aura has been assasinated. Once arrived at the first of the assigned systems, after five weeks of warp flight, the ship was given its new mission: look for the , presumed lost in the last few weeks, rather than to search for new resources. They begin their journey in the Virone system. Act Two They fly away to the Virone system, then to Virone One, scanning the planet while putting themselves in orbit, and realizing that the planet was inhospitable, but not quite finding any trace of wreckage. Also, they unsuccessfully searched for wreckage on Virone Two. Vaebn hints that the Temarex was an espionage ship before being detected by Nausicaan pirates. A short battle against a ship and the ship was deadlocked at the level of photon torpedoes and it went to cloak. After realizing that they cannot force the ship to drop out of cloak, Brianna Reiss triangulate the photon torpedoes on the Saladin, and the enemy ship was destroyed in battle. Act Three They realize that there is nothing new in the Virone system, so they fly to the Zarathoustra system. They had a long conversation, of which the only useful trick was that the impulse trails were 1/30 of a percent less intense since Vaebn left the ship. When they scan the first planet of the system, they didn't find wreckage but they did find someone else that could rescue and transport aboard. That person revealed himself as Leonard Riker. He says that the Tal Shiar has forced him down from the ship and that the Temarex beamed him down two days ago. This was the only clue they had to find the Temarex and it was a 10-lightyear radius around the Zarathoustra system, due to the restrictions in place. Act Four The only system in this range of 10 lightyears among all possible locations that they didn't fly at was Khi-Cygnus. They were greeted by a wing of ships that fired warning shots to warn them. The commander of the wing accused Annika of being part of the plot to assassinate Tal'aura. As it wouldn't listen, the battle began between the and the wing of D7s. The D7s scrambled all the shuttlecraft to buy themselves time. Once photon torpedoes were fired, two D7s were severely damaged. The D7 whose neck was severed was destroyed by a single shot of the heavy disruptor cannon and the burning wreckage made the second D7 lose its cloak, being destroyed shortly thereafter. Once the lead D7 was disabled, the lead D7 was impounded. Act Five After the lead D7 was impounded, they found the Temarex with battle damage and with a damaged communications array. They warped to the Temarex and Riker got to confirm that it was the one ship from which it came down. As they tested the communications array after repairs, the USS Griet had arrived in the system, testing the communications systems as well. They confirmed that it worked and Vox'ula relays their status to the Romulan Star Navy headquarters. As they beamed Riov Tormod to the Temarex's brig, they left the system, when Vaebn is promoted to Erei'Riov. External link *Manhunt on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes